There are devices that utilize certain degrees of movement freedom available to the human arm and hand to create useful control signals for the creation of music. For example, certain body-actuated interfaces act to control a separate sound-generation unit by using digit touch sensors to trigger discrete musical tones as well as wrist flexion, elbow flexion, and shoulder abduction to control continuous-value output events that in turn control the intensity of modulatory sound effects.
Another known interface attempts to create control signals using linear or rotational velocity, acceleration, or the time-derivative of acceleration to control electronic musical sounds.
Another known interface which is utilized for the purpose of playing musical video games uses accelerometers and gyroscopes in data input and includes buttons that can be used to elicit binary (on-off) control signals.
Another known interface generates control signals via two digit touch sensors assigned to each digit. The two touch sensors assigned to a digit are each actuated by contact with a different area of the digit.
However, none of these known interfaces include rapid, substantially concurrent, and/or temporally-precise access to a broad range of discrete output events (e.g., musical pitches), combined with a motion, orientation, and/or position tracking system that captures movements and postures of a user's hand and/or arm in a way that is intuitive, high-resolution, and easy to learn. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide machine interfaces, and methods, devices and/or systems for creating control signals in response to a user's actions to address one or more other problems in the art and/or provide one or more advantages.